


Puppet

by Chibieska



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Truth hide lies, lies hide truth.





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He sat down by her side. She already didn’t know if he was here or if this only her imagination. Truth hide lies, lies hide truth.

“Well, did you already take the preparative for his arrival?” He asked.

“Yes, Mukuro-sama” Chrome replied.

“Do you really intend to face Byakuran?” She asked curious.

“Yes.”

“But Byakuran is too powerful…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Can you win his, can’t?” Had a wish in her voice.

“Maybe...” No matter how much Chrome grew, she had the same childish voice.

“But if...” she looked a long time for her hands, her mind floating about thinks, she felt her stomach churning, thinking in worse. “Will it hurt?” She asked afraid.

“Unfortunatily, yes>”

“Do you’re with me?”

“No.”

Mukuro saw a lonely tear run in Chrome’s face, a long time he didn’t see she cries.

“Do you are scared?” He asked. Chrome agreed with a nod, without looking at his.

“Maybe Ken or Chikusa...”

“I don’t need them” she said sharply. Chrome was always serenity and submissive when it came about Mukuro, Harsh words means she was really scared. “I passed all my life alone, I can to pass the end too.”

“Chrome...” Mukuro wanted to hug her, protect her, as he had done all these years, but she wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a woman.

“I don’t want to die” her voice shaking. “But I shouldn’t be alive,”she thought about herself, and the accident that be happen in 10 years before and like Mukuro recovered her. She dried her tears down while to conform whit the future can waiting her. “I will complete the mission,” she said in a hard tone, putting a long smile but Mukuro had seen in it a little illusion that all be good.

Chrome saw herself, sited alone in airport's coffee, hearing the calling of flight coming from Italy. She stood up, organized the papers and the sunglass in her face. Her arm still pain. She needed to find Guido Greco, needed be continue Mukuro's plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
